


Bound

by jayfray18



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfray18/pseuds/jayfray18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to travel along, lonely road to find what you want. Somehow, Evan Lorne wasn’t surprised that his search took him to another galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sublimatedangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sublimatedangel).



  


Evan Lorne sat listening to his team talking around him as the credits of the movie played in the background, not that anybody was really watching it, and felt at peace with himself for the first time in his life. And wasn’t at all surprised by the fact that he’d had to travel to another galaxy to find it.

His new team members were mixing with his old team; Parker and Heyward were heading back to Earth due to promotion, and he’d wanted to spend one last evening with them.

He thought back over the last couple of years; all the things they’d done, all the sights they’d seen, some he’d never want to forget, and some he’d never be able to forget. The planets they’d help free from the terror of the Wraith when Atlantis returned to the Pegasus galaxy. And lastly the people they’d met, and lost, over the years.

The weight of a body settling next to his on the couch brought Evan out of his reverie and he took the bottle of beer from David’s hand, clinking it against David’s own bottle in silent thanks. They sat in comfortable silence as the others talked and laughed amongst themselves for a while, but then that was something that had always drawn Evan to the botanist, the fact that unless he was waxing lyrical about plants, he didn’t need to fill the silence with inane chatter.

The shout from Jenkins and sudden laughter had both men looking up at the group sprawled around them, and Evan had to stop himself from snorting out his mouthful of beer at the sight of Jenkins and Rawlings covered in buttery popcorn, and a very embarrassed Stevens holding a half empty bowl behind them.

“Oh Lord, remember when you dropped a tray of drinks all over that Neanderthal that kept hitting on you in college?” David asked between laughing at the way Stevens was apologizing and trying to wipe the mess off the two men.

Evan groaned, “He would NOT take no for an answer.”

“But did you have to waste our beer?” David said, still indignant at the thought of lost beer years later.

“Damn it, David, it’s been over 15 years, I’ve bought you more than enough alcohol to make up for it. You made sure of that!” Lorne said, falling into the easy banter that their long friendship was made up of.

“So you’ve known each other since college, sir?” Cpl. Rawlings, a new team member, asked as he wiped the last of the greasy mess off his face.

“Yeah, for my sins,” Evan laughed, “I felt sorry for him because nobody wanted to be partnered with the nerdy plant guy in chem, and I’ve been stuck with him ever since.”

“Hey!” David said, snatching the bottle of beer back from Lorne’s hand. “You can get your own beer now, Colonel.”

The wide smile that spread across Evan’s face at the use of his new rank would have powered Atlantis for a month if McKay had been able to transfer it to a ZPM. Evan knew that David was proud of him, knowing the sacrifices he had made over the years to get where he was now, not least of which was never having the love life he wanted. But things were different now, Evan thought, grinning to himself as he stood up. DADT had been repealed, and he no longer needed to deny where his heart lay.

“I’m heading out, guys,” Evan said as he stretched slowly, not seeing the way Parker and Heyward exchanged a knowing smirk with Dr. Parrish.

“Got a bunch of new marines to show Air Force Colonels are as tough as Marine Colonels tomorrow?” David asked innocently, though he knew full well what Evan was doing the next day.

Lorne just gave his friend a look that had stopped more than one errant serviceman in his tracks before now and snorted at his friend.

“No, David, as you well know I’m taking my partner away from this fishbowl of a city for a couple of days to celebrate our anniversary.”

“Don’t you mean you will be, as long as SGA-1 hasn’t been kidnapped,” Heyward said.

“Or been attacked by giant chickens – again,” Parker replied, as the others started laughing at the memory of the feather-covered team when they walked into the gate room last month.

“Or Sheppard hasn’t batted his eyelashes at the head honcho’s single daughter, or wife, or” “sister,” Heyward interjected,

“Making McKay let loose with his usual vitriol, defending the Colonel’s honor,” Parrish finished with a grin at his friend.

“Teyla promised me that come hell, McKay or giant chickens, she would make sure Ronon was on Atlantis in,” Evan paused and looked at his specially adapted to run on Atlantis time watch, “10 minutes.”

Walking out of the movie room, Evan waved over his shoulder at the ribald comments and suggestions his team mates, old and new, shouted after him, and made his way to the gate room.

Evan moved silently into the gate room, ignoring the encouraging smile Chuck sent him as he looked up from the console. He wasn’t nervous, Evan told himself, he just happened to be in the vicinity whenever SGA-1 were due in, that was all.

“No word from SGA-1 yet, sir,” Chuck said.

Lorne nodded and moved to sit in the chair next to Chuck’s, idly running his fingers over the smooth surface, enjoying the tingle he always felt when he connected with Atlantis, sensing it settle inside him.

“Everything’s set for tomorrow, sir. Sgt. Reynolds will be flying you to the mainland at 0945, and I personally made sure your package was delivered to the cabin myself.”

Evan nodded at Chuck, and grinned as the Canadian started to chat about the cabin that had been built on the mainland by a crew of engineers to give the inhabitants of Atlantis a place to relax away from the city. It had proved so popular, even with its lack of ancient tech that you needed to book your stay well in advance. Evan had to agree that it was probably the best change they’d made on returning to the Pegasus galaxy. Well, apart from defeating the Wraith.

Evan still felt a rush of disbelief that the formidable creatures had finally been vanquished after so long rampaging through the planets of the Pegasus galaxy; and all it had taken was Atlantis having a full complement of fully charged ZPMs.

Remembering the look on McKay’s face when Zelenka reported they’d found a room in the depths of the city that was capable of recharging ZPMs had been worth the battle of getting Atlantis back where she belonged. The small warehouse next to it that was full of drones helped as well, Evan thought with a wry grin.

The sound of the Shield engaging a few minutes later echoed around the gate room and everybody moved into place - the marines taking their defensive positions on the floor in front of the gate, weapons at the ready. Chuck waited to make sure everybody was set before opening a radio channel.

“Atlantis, this is Sheppard, sending IDC.” A disembodied voice sounded over the comms channel.

“IDC received, shield has been lowered, Colonel.” Chuck responded after a brief pause to check the signal.

Evan tensed as the shield disengaged and the first body appeared through the wormhole, only breathing more freely when he recognized Teyla, followed by McKay then the rest of SGA-1. He ran a quick glance over Ronon, feeling the usual relief at not seeing any visible marks on his lover.

Ronon looked up towards to the control area, and smirked when he saw Evan casually sat next to Chuck. He nodded to Lorne, letting him know that things were fine - no serious injuries anyway. Evan relaxed fully, and stood as the team headed towards the infirmary and their post-mission medical. He shook his head as he listened to McKay bitching about the long walk from the village, protesting that the plant life would be exacerbating his allergies.

How Sheppard put up with it constantly, Evan never knew. But then they always said love was blind, and in this case probably deaf, Evan told himself, knowing that his CO and the CSO were inseparable, and had been since day one on the city.

Walking back to his quarters, Evan stopped and chatted with various expedition members along the way, enjoying the new relaxed camaraderie that existed. Gone was the constant underlying tension from Wraith attack, making things a little easier. But everybody was still vigilant, he knew. They still had a job to do, and there were still other threats out there.

The soft sound of the door closing behind him was a relief, and Evan smiled as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He leant back against Ronon, enjoying the warmth emanating from the taller man. Lips touched his skin, just behind his ear, and a shiver ran through him at the soft touch.

“Hey,” Ronon said quietly, “missed you.”

Evan looked over his shoulder, “Missed you too,” he replied just as softly.

Ronon moved away, stripping his clothes off as Evan walked into the bathroom to set the shower running. He always looked forward to this, and knew that Ronon did too. He quickly stripped, and checked the water. Turning around as Ronon entered the bathroom Evan ran a quick eye over his lover, checking for any new cuts and bruises, relieved when he didn’t see any.

“Come here,” Evan said, leading Ronon under the hot water.

They stood together under the water, arms wrapped around each other; just enjoying the feel of the other’s body pressed close for a while, before Ronon leant down and kissed Evan properly. It was a simple press of lips to start with, a reconnection between lovers, but gradually became more. A deeper pressure leading to an opening of lips that in turn lead to tongues languidly twining, rubbing together, tasting and tantalizing.

Evan pulled Ronon closer, slowly pressing soft kisses to any water slicked skin he could reach, before grabbing the soap and creating a lather in his hands. Reaching up, he moved his soapy hands over strong shoulders and down the corded muscles of each arm. Taking one hand between both of his, Evan gently massaged the soap into the skin, making sure that each finger was given equal attention, before moving to the other hand and repeating the process. Ronon sighed happily, enjoying the attention as Evan picked up the soap again to create more lather.

Placing his hands on Ronon’s chest, it was Evan’s turn to sigh. He felt the strength he knew was hidden in here. Everybody knew Ronon possessed strength of character to survive as a Runner for seven years on his own, and his physical strength was obvious. But Evan knew of other strengths the man under his hands had hidden inside, and loved him all the more for them.

Running his hands over silky skin, Evan washed away the dirt of the planet, moving down over Ronon’s chest and stomach, smiling as he moved over a sensitive spot and Ronon jerked away, muttering under his breath. Evan knew of people on the city that would sell their soul, and their grandmother’s, to learn that the Satedan was ticklish. But he would never tell; the knowledge was his alone.

Kneeling, Evan lathered his hands, and carefully washed each leg, showing the same care and attention he had to the rest of the body in front of him. Ronon leant back against the wall of the shower when Evan tapped his left leg, and placed it in the kneeling man’s lap. Evan gently washed the foot he had been given, before taking the right foot into his lap to show it the same love and attention.

Standing carefully on the wet tiles, Evan turned Ronon around to wash his back. Stepping close, he placed a kiss over the scar of the Wraith transmitter Carson had removed, honoring the courage and determination the man under his hands had shown. Picking up the soap again, Evan ran his fingers over the skin in front of him, enjoying the feel of muscles flexing and twitching under his hands.

Ronon leaned back into the hands touching him, wanting a firmer touch, and knowing that Evan would give it. He groaned when Evan dug his fingers into a knotted muscle, and then sighed when the pressure eased, leaving him feeling more relaxed.

Evan frowned slightly, and made a mental note to get the massage oils out to take with them in the morning before letting his hands wander again. They travelled down the large expanse of skin, over and over until he was satisfied that Ronon wasn’t hurt any more than a strained muscle.

Stepping in front of his lover once more, Evan lathered the soap between his hands for the last time, and reached out to gently wash around Ronon’s groin and genitals. This had never been about sex, or arousing each other – though that was sometimes inevitable. It was more about reconnecting after a separation, and a way to check for any injuries that the other had sustained on a mission.

Moving aside so Ronon could rinse under the water, Evan left the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. Dropping the damp towel in the wash hamper as he walked past it, Evan opened the shutters on the window slightly, letting the sounds and smells of the ocean fill the room, before climbing into bed.

Minutes later Ronon joined him, and settled down. His head rested over Evan’s heart, and he was wrapped safe in the arms of his lover. Finding the peace once more that he had lost when Sateda fell, Ronon drifted into sleep.

~~~~

Evan groaned and arched up into the wet heat surrounding his cock and thought that this had to be the best wakeup call in the world, not that he’d be much use afterwards, but he wasn’t complaining. Not when Ronon was gently fondling his balls, and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before moving up and brushing across the weeping slit.

Evan’s hands grabbed hold of his lover’s shoulders as he keened at the sensation. Ronon was sucking steadily, increasing the pressure as his head moved slowly up and down. Evan cried out when he felt a finger rub across his entrance, and he lifted his hips in silent invitation for more. An invitation that Ronon ignored for now. Evan looked down his body at the sight of the large man between his thighs, and nearly came.

Ronon’s eyes were watching him and they were filled with so much love and passion it was nearly too much.

The sound of his comm bleeping from the nightstand, cut through the lust induced haze, but Evan ignored it. Unless the city was about to explode, he wasn’t interested. But Ronon had stopped, and was smirking up at him.

“Answer it,” the Satedan said, voice low and gravelly.

Evan shifted his hips, making his straining cock brush against Ronon’s cheek as he cast pleading eyes at his lover to finish what he’d started, even as his comm beeped again.

“Answer it and I’ll finish,” Ronon said steadily, and Evan banged his head off the pillows at the look in those brown eyes. A look he had never been able to resist.

Reaching out, Evan grabbed his comm, and pressed it to his ear. “Lorne,” he said after activating it. And then had to bite back a loud moan as Ronon swallowed his cock down to the root. He tried to listen to the voice on the other end of the comm, but Ronon was rubbing his tongue against the underside of Evan’s cock, and he had to sink his teeth into his lower lip to stop from urging his lover on.

Sgt. Sophia Reynolds’ voice managed to cut through the haze, and Evan was finally able to make sense of what she was saying.

“….so I’ll need to change the time of your trip, sir.”

There was a pause as she waited for an answer, and Evan tried to pry his tongue away from the roof of his mouth.

“Sir?”

“Colonel Lorne?”

“Uh, sorry, yeah. That’s okay, Reynolds. Hmm, what time?” Lorne gasped out as he glared down at the man sucking his cock as though his life depended on Evan coming in the next 15 seconds, all the while managing to smirk up at him.

“I’ll meet you in jumper bay 2 at 0900, sir.” Reynolds said, and Lorne acknowledged before clicking his comm off and throwing it across the room.

He grabbed hold of Ronon’s head, and thrust into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth and came with a strangled cry. Ronon swallowed around the spurting cock in his mouth as Evan emptied himself, then pulled off when Evan sprawled back on the bed, grinning at the disgruntled look on the man’s face.

“What?” Ronon asked innocently, as Evan hit him. “You know you like that sort of thing.”

Evan snorted, then pulled Ronon up, and kissed him; his tongue chasing the taste of his own release as it mingled with the unique taste of the man he loved. His lover knew him and his kinks well.

Walking into the jumper bay at 0855, Evan ignored the knowing look that Sgt. Reynolds sent his way, before she became their ultra-efficient pilot of the day. Ronon hefted his pack onto the seat in the back, stowing Evan’s next to it, and the couple settled back to enjoy the short flight to the mainland.

~~~~

They had been on their own for nearly a day now, just relaxing and reconnecting. Ronon was in the bedroom, sat on the bed, staring out of the window, watching as the moons slowly rose. A box was held in his hands and he was slowly turning it over and over, and trying to figure out if Evan would appreciate the gesture he wanted to make, if a man not of Sateda would understand the importance of what Ronon planned.

A sound at the door had him turning around and looking at his lover.

“You okay?” Evan asked, concern evident in his voice as he moved and sat on the bed, a hand coming up to rest on Ronon’s thigh.

Taking a deep breath, Ronon started talking. “On Sateda, when a relationship has lasted three years, the couple have to decide if they are happy to stay together for life, or if they want to go their separate ways.” Ronon picked the hand that was resting on his thigh up, and linked his fingers with Evan’s before looking at the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“Tomorrow is our third anniversary,” Evan said. Ronon nodded and looked at him, trying to see if Evan realized where he was going with this, hoping that he hadn’t mis-read the signs.

“If they decide to life-bind, the couple would go to the fountain in the main square, and drink the water together – to gain long life, fertility and health – and exchange tokens. Usually rings or necklaces, sometimes wrist cuffs, then say the binding vows. Family and friends would be gathered on the other side of the fountain, waiting for them to start the journey of life together.”

Pausing, because he never knew this would be so difficult and truly terrifying, Ronon cupped a hand around Evan’s face, his thumb gently stroking across a stubbled cheek. Before he could say anything though, Evan started to speak.

“Ronon Dex, on the eve of our third year together, do you wish to separate from me, or would you spend the rest of your life with me, love me, live with me and bind with me?”

Evan smiled as he turned his face to press a kiss into the palm of the hand that was shaking against his face. He was suddenly gripped tightly by the shoulders as Ronon pulled him in, crushing him against his larger body.

Evan ran a soothing hand across the shaking shoulders as Ronon buried his face in Evan’s neck. After a few minutes, Ronon pulled back, his eyes suspiciously bright as he grinned at his lover – and soon to be life-bound partner – and replied.

“Evan Lorne, on the eve of our third year together, I do not wish to separate from you. I would spend the rest of my life with you, love you, live with you and bind with you.”

After sharing a soft, almost gentle kiss, Evan stood and walked to the closet, pulling a large, flat parcel from the back. Handing it over to Ronon, he sat back down on the bed and watched as Ronon tore the paper from it. Ronon stared down at the fountain from the main square.

“We found some pictures of your home world when we went back,” Evan explained as Ronon ran a finger over the picture, unable to believe that his lover had captured something he had never seen so well. “And I remembered the one of the fountain when Teyla told me about the ritual. I’d asked her if you did anything special on Sateda when you wanted to marry your partner. I thought we’d be able to stand in front of the fountain, even if we couldn’t actually drink from it.”

“I, it’s, this is - ” Ronon stumbled over the words, before giving up and just kissing Evan, showing his gratitude in a way he knew wouldn’t be mis-interpreted. Taking the picture from his lover, Evan placed it carefully against the wall before moving back to the bed, and straddling the Satedan.

Running his hands over the strong shoulders, until his hands were cupped together at the back of his neck, Evan leant in and whispered, “Did you bring the cuffs?”

Ronon shuddered and nodded his head, his hands moving to cup Evan’s ass as he moved in to kiss the lips so close to his own. His hands squeezing gently had Evan moaning into the kiss before he pulled back.

“Strip,” Evan ordered quietly as he moved to sit against the headboard, watching as Ronon stood and quickly removed his clothes. “Bring me the cuffs,” he told the naked man.

Ronon stepped closer and pulled the cuffs from under his pillow before moving back to stand in front of his lover. Evan pulled the trembling man down into his arms, and held him tight. Ronon was always the same when he needed to relinquish control; quiet, trembling and so desperate to be loved.

~~~~

Evan let the larger man nestle against him, knowing the strength Ronon needed to show this weakness to him was never to be mocked, or abused. He picked up a wrist and pressed a soft kiss to the inside before securing the leather cuff, then repeated the action for the other wrist. Evan stood up, his cock starting to fill as he watched. A shudder ran through him as Ronon lifted hooded eyes to his, all the love and need shining brightly from them.

Evan took hold of the cuffed wrists and lifted Ronon’s arms to fasten them to the headboard with the length of leather from his pack. He stroked a finger down the side of the strong face, under his jaw, continuing down, over his chest, around a pebbled nipple and down, down, down. Ronon moaned and moved into the touch, twisting his body to follow the line Evan’s drifting finger took.

Evan could feel the heat coming off Ronon’s body, smell his arousal mixing with the leather of his cuffs and he smiled. His finger moved across and teased the head of Ronon’s hard aching cock, gathering the pre-come leaking there.

“Open,” he commanded as he ran the slick finger over Ronon’s lips. The Satedan stared at him as his tongue lapped slowly, tasting himself.

  
Evan knelt on the bed and leaned in to lick over Ronon’s collar bone, and up his neck, pausing to bite gently at the tattoo on his neck before moving to his ear. Taking the soft skin of the lobe between his teeth he bit down, grinning as Ronon squirmed and moaned. Soothing the abused flesh with soft licks of his tongue, he kissed his bound lover slowly, taking his time to explore Ronon’s mouth.

Climbing off the bed when Ronon was a panting mess, Evan removed his clothes quickly, Ronon’s eyes tracking his every movement like a caress. Picking the lube off the nightstand, he knelt on the bed between those long spread legs and quickly prepared him. Ronon gasped and cried out at the feel of gun calloused fingers breaching him, and moved into the touch, silently urging his lover to go faster.

Blue eyes locked with brown, both sharing the same love and passion for the other as Evan slowly entered Ronon. Evan started to move slowly, groaning at the tight heat of Ronon surrounding him. The fine tremors wracking his lover’s body felt so good on his cock. Reaching a hand between them, he grasped Ronon’s leaking erection and started to stroke in time with his thrusts.

  
The keening cry from Ronon when he hit his prostate had Evan grinning, a feral baring of his teeth and he leaned down to bite a mark where neck and shoulder meet.

“Oh fuck,” Ronon said as he lifted his hips to meet each thrust of Evan into his body, taking the large cock deeper into his body. “More, please.”

  
The words went right through Evan, and he moaned before pushing in deeper.

  
“Yeah, that’s it,” Ronon said as he pulled on the cuffs and rocked in time with the thrusts into his body.

  
“Pushy bottom,” Evan quipped as Ronon laughed.

  
Evan grinned as he lowered himself to lick his way into the laughing mouth. Their bodies were pressed close and Ronon’s hard cock was trapped between them. Pulling his hips back, Evan started pounding into Ronon’s willing body - both men needing to come, and come now.

  
“Harder, fuck me harder,” Ronon demanded as he tugged on the cuffs again, and Evan knew he needed to jack his dick fast, the burning pressure of his impending climax would be starting in his balls and spreading out to encompass his whole body. And his lover would be more turned on by the fact he could do nothing about it.

  
“So hot,” Evan moaned as his thrusts became erratic, “so fucking hot.”

  
The pressure became almost unbearable as he felt the head of his cock brush the gland buried deep in his lover, relishing the cry it pulled from him. Evan felt Ronon’s cock start to twitch where it was caught between them, and then his moves stuttered as Evan tensed and he felt himself start to come.

  
“Oh God, Ronon,” he cried out as he arched back, his cock spurting, filling his lover; marking him, claiming him.

The feel of Evan filling him tipped Ronon over the edge, and he cried out as he followed. Afterwards, Evan lay with his head on Ronon’s shoulder, the Satedan’s come and spent cock trapped between them. He could feel Ronon’s heart hammering under his hand, and knew his own was beating just as fast. Pulling out carefully, Evan groaned as he felt the muscles of Ronon’s ass still clenching around him before he reached a hand up to unfasten the cuffs.

  
Evan kissed the reddened flesh of Ronon’s wrists as it was revealed, before pulling Ronon around so that the Satedan lay with his head resting over Evan’s heart. He ran his hand over the scars that littered the skin under his hands, as he felt his lover gradually relax into sleep.

  
“I love you,” Evan whispered into the darkness, not at all surprised when an answering kiss was pressed to his chest.

  
~~~~

  
Looking at the picture of the fountain three weeks later, Evan knew this was where he was supposed to be; standing on the East Pier in his dress blues on the fabled lost city of Atlantis, having helped to defeat a race of space vampires. Surrounded by friends - military and scientists from nearly every country on Earth, and a few not of Earth - promising to live, love and bind his life with a male alien.

  
Seeing his own feelings reflected back at him from brown eyes, Evan did the only thing he could in the circumstances; he pulled his life-bound partner down to press a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the fic exchange over at slashing lorne on lj


End file.
